tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascertainment
Ascertainment (Telepathy) (verb) to find out definitely; learn with certainty or assurance; determine: ''to ascertain the facts.'' --- EPT5e Spells Ascertainment (Psychic: U, G) [[Universal Spells|Universal]] '''Circle 1 (2 Pedhetl)''': Detect Intelligent creatures (INT 3+) and know where they are within 30 feet. Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute. '''Circle 2 (3 Pedhetl)''': Focus your mind on any one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you to be able to read their thoughts. Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute. '''Circle 5 (7 Pedhetl)''': The caster forges a telepathic link among up to eight willing creatures. , the targets can communicate telepathically through the bond whether or not they have a common language. The communication is possible over any distance, though it can’t extend to other planes of existence. The caster can renew the duration by recasting this spell before it ends without needing everyone within 30 ft again. Duration: 1 hour. [[Generic Spells|Generic]]: [[Belkhánu]] & [[Qón]], [[Hnálla]] & [[Drá]], [[Ksárul]] & [[Grugánu]], [[Sárku]] & [[Durritlámish]], [[Thúmis]] & [[Keténgku]] '''Circle 8 (11 Pedhetl)''': Create a telepathic link between the caster and a willing creature with which you are familiar. They can instantaneously share words, images, sounds, and other sensory messages with one another through the link, and the target recognizes you as the creature it is communicating with. The spell enables a creature with an Intelligence score of at least 1 to understand the meaning of your words and take in the scope of any sensory messages you send to it. Duration: 24 hours. '''Circle 10 (17 Pedhetl)''': As above, but the caster can telepathically communicate with anyone that has the same training from their temple, or someone from another temple that they have met and know. The temples maintain a telepathic network across the country and an individual may be “drafted” as an “operator” on very short notice! --- Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells Barker, M. A., & Cauley, N. R. (1994). Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells (Vol. 2). Phoemoxville, PA, USA: Theatre Of The Mine Enterprises, Inc. 2. Ascertainment (P)* 32. Ascertainment (P)* --- D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. --- D&D 5e Equivalent Spells Wizards of the Coast. (2014, August). D&D Players Handbook 5th Edition. Renton, WA, USA: Wizards of the Coast. Detect Thoughts ''2nd-level divination'' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''Self '''Components: '''V, S, M (a copper piece) '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 minute For the duration, you can read the thoughts of certain creatures. When you cast the spell and as your action on each turn until the spell ends, you can focus your mind on any one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature you choose has an Intelligence of 3 or lower or doesn’t speak any language, the creature is unaffected. You initially learn the surface thoughts of the creature—what is most on its mind in that moment. As an action, you can either shift your attention to another creature’s thoughts or attempt to probe deeper into the same creature’s mind. If you probe deeper, the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. If it fails, you gain insight into ts reasoning (if any), its emotional state, and something that loom s large in its mind (such as something it worries over, loves, or hates). If it succeeds, the spell ends. Either way, the target knows that you are probing into its mind, and unless you shift your attention to another creature’s thoughts, the creature can use its action on its turn to make an Intelligence check contested by your Intelligence check; if it succeeds, the spell ends. Questions verbally directed at the target creature naturally shape the course of its thoughts, so this spell is particularly effective as part of an interrogation. You can also use this spell to detect the presence of thinking creatures you can’t see. When you cast the spell or as your action during the duration, you can search for thoughts within 30 feet of you. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 2 feet of rock, 2 inches of any metal other than lead, or a thin sheet of lead blocks you. You can’t detect a creature with an Intelligence of 3 or lower or one that doesn’t speak any language. Once you detect the presence of a creature in this way, you can read its thoughts for the rest of the duration as described above, even if you can’t see it, but it must still be within range. Rary’s Telepathic Bond ''5th-level divination (ritual)'' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''30 feet '''Components: '''V, S, M (pieces of eggshell from two different kinds of creatures) '''Duration: '''1 hour You forge a telepathic link among up to eight willing creatures of your choice within range, psychically linking each creature to all the others for the duration. Creatures with Intelligence scores of 2 or less aren’t affected by this spell. Until the spell ends, the targets can communicate telepathically through the bond whether or not they have a common language. The communication is possible over any distance, though it can’t extend to other planes of existence. Telepathy 8 ''th-level evocation'' '''Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: '''Unlimited '''Components: '''V, S, M (a pair of linked silver rings) '''Duration: '''24 hours You create a telepathic link between yourself and a willing creature with which you are familiar. The creature can be anywhere on the same plane of existence as you. The spell ends if you or the target are no longer on the same plane. Until the spell ends, you and the target can instantaneously share words, images, sounds, and other sensory messages with one another through the link, and the target recognizes you as the creature it is communicating with. The spell enables a creature with an Intelligence score of at least 1 to understand the meaning of your words and take in the scope of any sensory messages you send to it. References